Cat Tale: Believe
by Itachiforever342
Summary: After Merle and her friend, Shiko, have to run for their lives from hunters who destroyed their village, they are rescued by Balgus to live with Van. What will this cat girl bring into their lives?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I will never own Escaflowne!

I'm doing another one for Ecaflowne, since people liked the first one, try this one on for size!

* * *

**Cat Tale - Believe**

Amidst the fiery forest, two tiny cat girls ran from their home, only together because of convenience. One had pink hair, blue eyes and tan skin, the other moon white hair, aquamarine eyes and white skin, an albino of the neko clan, called the "Ghost". All the rest of their village had been killed, and their murderers were searching for any survivors, so the two kittens fled so they could live through the night.

At the edge of a ravine, they hid out in some bushes. The moon blue-eyed cat girl looked back from where they came, her silver and black striped tail waving back and forth in nervousness. "I can still smell the smoke and blood from here, Merle," she observed, licking the back of her furry hand before swiping it over her eyes. "My eyes still hurt from having to walk through all that fire to save you."

Merle looked over the lip of the wide gap and whispered, "I just hope nobody finds us here, those awful men wanted to sell us as slaves if they didn't kill us! Shiko, do you think we can find a way across?"

Shiko looked one way, then the other. "Oh look! There's a bridge. Let's go see what's on the other side."

On all fours, the kittens ran to the rope bridge, not making a sound as they did so. Shiko sniffed around first, then waved to her younger companion. They took off across the bridge, it swaying a little as their hands and feet hit the wood planks. The pair looked back to see if anyone had followed them, only to see torches coming their way.

"Come on, Merle!" Shiko hissed, and with a swish of their tails, they disappeared into the brush.

* * *

Do you know what the OC's name means? Tell me, tell me your guess!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!

Sorry that the first chapter was a little on the short side, this one is longer!

* * *

By the third day, the two were tired, hungry and thirsty. They couldn't stop for anything, for fear they would get captured. But it wasn't to be that they would get a clean getaway.

The cat children clung to each other as they stood in the middle of a group of men with all sorts of weapons.

"Lookee here. We've got ourselves a pair of runaways."

"What should we do with them?"

"I think they'd get a pretty penny at a slave auction, especially that older, paler one. Even so young, her legs are something to look at."

Shiko cringed, hugging Merle tighter to her.

They were tied up and gagged, only for a large man on a horse to approach the company. "Does it take so many of you to handle a pair of children?"

"Well sir, these two have been giving us a lot of trouble. They're going to be sold to the highest buyer when we get to the slave market."

Merle and Shiko stared at the large man in pleading to save them. The older man dismounted, the smaller and less scary men parting for him. He had scars on his face, giving him a fierce expression. He picked up the cat girls, one under each arm. "How much for both?"

"Considering how much we had to work for them—"

A large bag of money was held up by the man, Shiko already set across the back of the horse. "Is this enough?"

"Done!" The bag was snatched. "Pleasure doing business with you, sir!"

When the mob of men had left, Shiko and Merle relaxed, the large man sitting Merle on his horse and untying her. Once her mouth was free, she chirped, "You're a nice man! What's your name?"

A smile came to his face. "I am Balgus."

Shiko hopped up as she was freed. "You saved us, Balgus-san. Why?"

"Two nice girls like you shouldn't be sold off as slaves. Vari-sama sent me on an expedition since it was heard that a massive homicide in the neko clan was in the makings. Are you the only survivors?"

Merle sniffed, tears coming down her face. "Those mean men killed everyone they could. Only Shiko and I were able to get away."

Balgus patted Merle's head and placed the pair of them in front of him as he mounted. "I'll assure you'll have a good life, where I'm taking you. There's even someone who would be your friend."

Shiko smiled a little and asked, "What's their name?"

"Van. He's the prince of my country and all on his own. He needs a friend and you two would be the perfect playmates."

Merle cried, "Van-sama! He must be a really fun boy to be around!"

Balgus nodded. "I suppose he'll be a little shy at first, but once he sees you're friendly, you'll all be the best of friends. What are your names?"

Shiko played with the horse's mane as she answered, "Shiko."

Merle piped up, "Merle!"

"Vari-sama will be glad to have you around as well. So you will be now called Merle-sama and Shiko-sama." He then took notice of Shiko's odd coloring. "Shiko-sama, would you perhaps be an albino? I've never seen any of the neko clan with such pale coloring."

Shiko nodded. "Merle's and my clan always called me 'Ghost' because I was so pale. I suppose that I would be called an 'albino' by the humans."

Merle chimed, "It was useful against those who wanted to hurt us, because of the rumors that were caused by Shiko's mere name. Her name does mean 'death child'."

Balgus nodded in understanding. "You two are quite learned for being so young with your people's stories. I suppose Van-sama will find that to be exciting."

* * *

So...what did you think?

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!

So here we go with the next installment!

* * *

By nightfall they entered a small town where the only tavern happened to be a brothel also. Balgus instructed as they went in, "Stay close to me and don't wander off. This isn't a good place to stay too long in, especially for two innocent children like you."

Merle did as asked, almost clinging to the man, but Shiko's eyes wandered, and so did she. Soon she was lost, but didn't think to retrace her steps. Her wrist was snatched by one of the courtesans, who dragged her to the madam of the trade.

"Hmmm. What do we have here?"

"I found her wandering around the tavern, ma'am. What do you think of her?"

"She doesn't look any older than six, but she shows that she'll mature nicely and will attract customers with her odd coloring for a cat girl. Have her serve tea to the customers. Little girl, if you try to run away, you'll be severely punished, understand?"

Shiko nodded, her aqua eyes wide in fear.

* * *

In the morning, Balgus had searched everywhere with Merle and had found no one who had seen Shiko. The younger cat girl sobbed as she was carried back to the horse, crying out her friend's name.

"Shiko! Balgus-san, please! We have to find Shiko!"

"I've searched everywhere, Merle-sama. I'm sorry, but she's been lost."

As they rode out of the city, Merle looked back and called, "Shiko!"

* * *

This is why Shiko won't be added in the Escaflowne storyline. Big time skip in the next one!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!

Okie-dokie! Now this story finally gets going!

* * *

Ten years passed, and life was calm after the devastating Destiny War. Van and Merle walked through the same town that Shiko had gone missing in, though Merle had forgotten about her friend, but not the legend, with the passing of time. The cat girl narrowed her eyes at the tavern, her tail puffing up at what looked like a cage on one side, displaying the different courtesans.

"I hate this place. The only inn is attached to a whorehouse. Can we go somewhere else, Van-sama?"

Van's eyes drifted over to the barred section, waving Merle off. "Would you get us a room? We'll stay here the night."

"Van-sama?!" Merle almost shrieked, as she followed his eyes. "Don't you _dare_!"

But he wasn't listening. The fifteen-year-old boy had walked over to where his eyes had lingered, looking over the women who ranged from being dressed suggestively to sporting sexy poses. His eyes stopped on a girl a year older than he was, who looked rather shy. Her outfit wasn't as striking or flirtatious as all the others, in fact it was a flat gray kimono with a little white design of petals across it with a black obi, almost as if she was trying to avoid being noticed.

The madam of the trade noticed him and came over, purring in his ear, "It seems that you've noticed one of the newer girls, the albino. She's just turned sixteen and this is her first day accepting patrons. Would you like to buy a night with her?"

Van nodded and asked, "When should I arrive to see her?"

"No sooner than sunset," the older woman breathed. "Please pay in advance."

He dropped several coins into her sleeve, and the lady left him in peace. He gazed at the girl again, noticing how she was in the darkest corner, as if to avoid all light that could draw attention to her, her eyes on the ground. He smiled a little at his choice and went to the tavern, where Merle was sitting at a table with some food.

"Van-sama, you didn't do anything more than _look_, did you?"

Van gave a sheepish smile and shrugged. "Maybe I did, Merle."

Merle hissed and snapped, "Whores are even worse than the princesses that come to try and seduce you into marrying them! They throw themselves at you!"

Van shook his head. "The one I chose seemed to be different, as if she wasn't going to throw herself at the man who would be her patron, Merle. The madam of the trade told me that this girl had only just come of age and this was her first night. I felt sorry for her. Don't worry, I don't plan on doing anything with her."

Merle's ears flattened but she said nothing else until Van left at sunset. She then mumbled, "How fickle he is. First he likes Hitomi, then he tries to form a relationship with me, now he's going to take a whack at a whore! Oh Van-sama…"

Van approached the girl he'd bought the night from and she looked up at him shyly, trying to keep her eyes away from him. Stepping inside, he held a hand out to her for her to take. She bit her lip and took it, standing up. The girl led him to an empty room, where she knelt on the futon and lowered her head.

"Can I have your name?" Van asked.

Her head snapped back up, eyes wide. "My name?"

"Yes."

"Shiko, sir."

"That's a name that I haven't heard before. Shiko. My name is Van." Van lifted her chin and inquired, "Why do you seem so scared?"

"I was expecting someone who would be inconsiderate as my first patron. I suppose most wouldn't ask my name unless they planned to be my patron for a while." Her black-backed ears lowered at that. "Would you please be gentle with me? I don't want to scream like I've heard some of my colleagues do when they have a rough patron."

He reached for her, drawing her close to whisper, "Your fear shouldn't be made worse by me forcing myself on you. If you wish, you can come with me to my country, so you can do as you please. In fact, I didn't plan to do anything more than talk tonight."

Her aquamarine eyes gleamed with tears as she asked with a quivering voice, "You mean it?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Van-sama…" She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into a passionate kiss, both their eyes closing as she sobbed in gratitude for his kindness.

* * *

If you want to know, Van keeps his word. It's odd that I'm listening to "Enter Sandman" by Metallica while posting this. Totally not mood music.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!

I love this next little bit, but don't get any ideas! It's completely innocent!

* * *

When Merle woke in the morning, she jumped when she saw a strange girl sleeping next to her. She leapt out of bed and hissed so loud the other cat girl woke, murmuring, "Van-sama…"

Merle demanded, "Who are you?! Why are you sleeping in my bed?!"

Just then, Van came into the room, greeting, "Good morning, you two."

Shiko got up in a moment and ran to him, throwing her arms around his arm, rubbing her head against his shoulder and purring. "Van-sama, good morning."

Merle's tail puffed up and she hissed. "Van-sama, what is _she_ doing here? Is she that whore that you saw yesterday?"

Van nodded and explained. "I paid enough to buy her freedom before she could be bought by anyone else. I plan to house her at the castle and treat her as a noble."

Shiko purred louder, nuzzling his cheek with her soft one, before licking it. Merle snapped and yelled, "No way is she going to come to the castle with us! I oughta scratch her up right here!"

Shiko blinked and asked, "Van-sama, is she your lover?"

Van shook his head. "She's my adopted sister. Merle."

Shiko's eyes lit up. "Merle! It's been so long!"

Merle glared at her. "Do we know each other?"

"We were both saved by Balgus-san from being sold as slaves ten years ago. I was kidnapped and forced to work in the brothel next door for all these years. I never thought I'd see you again," Shiko gushed. "I'm 'Ghost', remember Merle?"

Merle's eyes widened in shock, before she hugged the other cat girl like a long-lost sister. "Shiko! I've missed you so much!"

Van then questioned, "Merle, were there supposed to be the two of you to come to the castle all those years ago?"

Merle nodded, smiling so wide that it looked like it hurt. "Balgus always said that she was probably dead after a while, so I stopped asking him within the first year living at the castle. I'm sorry I didn't come looking for you, Shiko."

"It's all right, Merle," Shiko admitted. "You were distracted with life with Van-sama. Though I'd always hoped that you would try to come and find me. I would've never thought that you would bring Van-sama with you."

Van took each of them by the hand and led them out as they chatted, catching up with each other. He smiled at how close they were and considered how he'd go on, now that he'd found a new passion with Shiko and was just realizing his feelings for Merle. And the two were the best of friends. Perhaps he could use this relationship they had to make a compromise.

* * *

You can see where this is going, right? This isn't like my normal fics, but then again, I've only posted a non-romantic one on this part of the site!

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!

Okay, I'm back and ready to post more! Sorry for discontinuing this story, but I was stuck!

Enjoy!

* * *

Van spent time with both the cat girls, one on each arm. Once his sixteenth birthday passed, his council demanded that he get married. But his decision faltered, since he'd fallen for Shiko _and_ Merle. He knew that the people would favor Merle, but then he would hurt Shiko's feelings.

He sat at his desk one day, twirling the quill he had in his fingers. It had been a month since his birthday and still he hadn't been able to figure out what to do with the two girls. Merle had turned fifteen and Shiko seventeen, both getting more beautiful by the day.

On one hand there was Merle, the natural and happy cat girl, who had been his best friend and sister since she'd arrived at the castle eleven years ago. On the other was Shiko, the albino and quiet cat girl, who he had just met only a few months before. Merle might've known him longer, but Shiko had become just as precious to him.

At that moment, Merle came into the room, putting her arms around his neck. "Van-sama, you seem conflicted. What's the matter?"

The raven-haired teen sighed and put his quill down. "You know that the council is pushing me to marry. An heir is needed, but I don't—"

"Marry me, Van-sama!" the younger cat girl stressed. "Everyone in the country loves me and the council would be pleased!"

"Yes I know, but—"

"But what, Van-sama? What's stopping you?"

Van put his head in his hands. "I love Shiko just as much as you, and if I choose one over the other, feelings are going to be hurt and I can't have one of you hating me because it seems like I favor the other."

"Oh Van-sama…" Shiko's voice breathed, before she licked his cheek softly, purring so only he could hear. "Your heart is too large and kind for words. I don't want to be queen, and Merle would be perfect at your side. I love you too, but I won't let you be undecided."

Merle's eyes suddenly lit up, as an idea came to her. An epiphany, most would say. "I got it, Van-sama!"

Shiko, who had almost reached the door to leave, looked up at her friend. "What do you have, Merle?"

Van turned his chair around, staring at the pink-haired cat girl. "An idea to keep this relationship together?"

Merle nodded, eyes bright. "What if you choose me as your queen, but marry Shiko in secret, like in Asturia? Then you have the both of us as your wives!"

The white-haired cat girl smiled. "So I would be the wife in the shadows, the one who doesn't get all the attention, which I prefer. Yet I would be able to be with you, Van-sama. But…isn't that against Fanelian law? Even for the king, to have more than one wife?"

"Shiko, that is the point! If you go and marry each other in another country, you can go by aliases, so no one will find out! You can have some random person who doesn't recognize Van-sama to be the witness! What do you say, Van-sama?"

Van considered the crazy idea and knew it could work. "Merle, let's go now and I'll present you to the council. Shiko, we'll go get married the night after the royal wedding, during Merle's and my honeymoon to Asturia."

Both cat girls nodded, Shiko running out of the room while Merle took Van's arm and the pair headed for the council room.

* * *

Does that work for a new chapter? I hope you like the new installment!

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne! Though I wish I did!

So Shiko and Merle will both have Van, but will things go as smoothly as they think? Only the chapters will tell!

Enjoy!

* * *

Merle mewed in protest as she was made up in her wedding dress. It was too confining, but then again, it was how most Fanelian noblewomen dressed these days. The long, trailing skirt trapped her tail against her legs, most of her body was covered save for the low neckline. And even then, a long veil was over her face, making her ears droop.

Shiko tried not to snort at the absurdity of the dress for Merle, but couldn't help herself. Merle growled at her and the older cat girl raised her hands in surrender.

"I don't see you helping any," Merle hissed.

"It's not my wedding, Merle," Shiko teased, having had changed to a dress similar to Merle's usual one, except it had spaghetti straps and was granite gray. "It's tradition, that's all. You had to have known this before you said yes to Van-sama."

Merle moaned, ears flattened against the sides of her head. "All right, you got me. I did look it up, but that doesn't mean that I like it any better."

Shiko got up from the chair she was sitting on. She hugged her friend and smiled. "Give it your all for Van-sama. I won't be too far behind."

Merle grinned and nodded, before the pair headed for the throne room, where the wedding was to be done. Van gazed at his bride to-be, and Merle blushed underneath her veil. They held hands as the priest spoke through their vows, then crowned Merle queen of Fanelia. When it was said that Van could kiss her, she threw her arms around his neck and their lips met.

Shiko envied Merle that she would be able to have Van first for a few days, until they arrived at Asturia. Sighing, she went to congratulate the happy couple.

* * *

So things didn't really go anywhere in that chapter, but fear not! It gets going soon after!

Things get more mysterious, so keep a lookout for the update!

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!

Eeek...shortie! I haven't had one this short in a long time! The next chapter will be up soon, so don't worry, it'll be longer, I promise!

Enjoy!

* * *

After the wedding reception, Merle and Van secretly boarded the Crusade, Allen having had arranged for their safe travel to Asturia. The blonde knight bowed to the king and queen before greeting, "Your highnesses, I hope that your journey will be comfortable. As well as your stay in Asturia."

"Thank you, Allen," Van replied, Merle nodding to him.

Their quarters were as tiny as ever, yet they made the best of it.

* * *

Shiko walked about the ship unhindered, since it was late anyway. She looked at the aquamarine ring she'd been given by Van and smiled at how he'd said that the stone reminded him of her eyes. Her ears snapped up as footsteps approached her. Ducking into a side corridor, her keen eyes spotted Allen walking by, though he looked tired.

Her eyes widened when he turned and saw her, bathed in moonlight. She gasped and dived into the shadows. He blinked and then walked on. Only then did she allow herself to breathe again. "That was too close. I hope he was tired enough not to remember that he saw me. Or else it will be rumored that there's an intruder on board, then I'll have to hide all the time."

* * *

Things might get really difficult for Shiko, for she is called that for a reason, which will be revealed in later chapters!

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!

Alrighty, now things are going to become clearer as to why Shiko doesn't want to be seen!

Enjoy!

* * *

In the morning, Van and Merle came out of their room, Merle looking happier than she'd ever been. The cat girl was sporting a sapphire wedding ring, looking like a cat that had just had a bowl of cream. She purred as she put her arms around her husband's arm, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder.

"Van-sama, what should we do now?"

Van looked down at his wife, kissing her atop the head. "I love you, Merle. We should go have breakfast, then there isn't much to do except wander the ship, which we have several times before."

Merle nodded and they walked over to the mess hall. When they were halfway there, they heard a couple of the crewmembers talking.

"The boss said that he was sure he saw a ghost cat girl last night."

"What were the exact details of that?"

"He said that she was as white as death, with hair to match and eyes like the Mystic Moon at its brightest. He also says that she disappeared so fast that he wasn't exactly sure if he even saw her."

Merle and Van looked at each other, nodding. Shiko had let herself be seen. Almost no one had actually seen the ghostly cat girl, because of the stories that Merle had spread throughout the region to anyone who would listen. That whoever saw the ghost cat girl's face would be cursed. If anyone touched her skin, they could possibly die. Many other such stories were famous from the neko clan, and Merle hadn't been exaggerating.

Allen and many other Asturians thought the legend was more like an old wives' tale. But the Fanelians and beast men knew it was true, so Van, once Shiko had come to his castle, kept her hidden and that she was actually around a secret. He didn't want his people panicking or trying to kill his second love and soon-to-be wife.

"Van-sama, should I start telling the stories again?" Merle asked, eyes fearful for her friend's safety. "Maybe then the crew and even Allen would be wary of even spotting her."

"No, Merle. Shiko already has enough trouble, considering that I heard that the very night after we left with her to Fanelia, the whole town who had seen her burned to the ground, no survivors. It might've been coincidence, but we can't be sure," Van advised, looking around as if to spot said teenage girl. "The less contact she has, the better."

"But Van-sama, do you think the castle will burn down because she was there?" Merle worried, wringing her hands.

"No one has ever touched her skin, and the worst that's ever happened from someone seeing her face has been some bad luck that wore off within the day, because it was only a glance, mostly. Let's just hope that Allen doesn't see her anymore, or else he might have more than just a day's misfortune."

"Do you think that he-he would get cursed?"

"We can't know. Merle, I suppose we're the only ones lucky enough to not have been effected by her powers. Even Balgus suffered eventually from touching her."

Merle nodded, sad that it had to be this way. Shiko was a nice girl, she never wanted to hurt anyone, yet her power caused death and much misfortune. But at least nothing catastrophic had happened because of her. That would've been very burdensome on the albino cat girl's conscience.

When the couple entered the mess hall, everyone seemed to be at least five feet away from Allen, who was already sporting a few bandages from falls and other such things. Gaddes, who was speaking at the time, noticed Merle and Van enter and chose to question them.

"Hey Van, has Merle told you about the tale of the ghost from the neko clan?"

Van nodded. "I was one of the first."

The older man shivered. "The commander thought he saw her last night and ever since then he's been having accidents, things haven't been working when he touches them, the men claim its bad mojo and that we should try to appease her so that the commander won't be cursed anymore."

Merle shook her head and smiled. "It's not like that. Allen, how long did you see her?"

The Caeli knight frowned and snorted. "I don't believe in such things, I must've been dreaming. But just to humor you, I saw her, then she was gone the next second. All this bad luck is just coincidence, that's all."

Van sat down next to Merle, who had kept her distance as well so nothing would happen. "Allen, I wouldn't dismiss this so quickly. It might not just be a story. She could exist and her powers as real as Hitomi's were."

Allen shook his head. "I only believed Hitomi because she gave me something that this story doesn't have: proof. Without proof, I won't believe that this bad luck I have was caused by me seeing some albino cat girl."

Merle's ears drooped as she thought about Shiko. She was probably hiding somewhere in the ship, making sure she wasn't seen. "Allen, if you were given proof, you'd probably die. Even one touch to her skin is deadly. I know from experience."

The other crewmembers that had stayed gathered around her as she told the story. "I lived in the same clan she was born into. When she was six and I was four, horrible men came and killed everyone, burning everything. Everyone who even glanced at her face had bad luck. Those who stared were cursed. The reason I'm not affected is a mystery. I know her, Allen. She's my friend."

Allen stood and instantly tripped over the chair he was sitting on. Everyone in the room winced at the loud crack of his shoulder hitting the metal floor. "It's nothing but an old wives' tale so that the women of the neko clan had something to talk about. Nothing but rumors," he insisted as he got up, clutching his obviously bruised shoulder.

Merle glanced at Van, who sighed and shook his head. "Allen, I won't insist on you seeing her, but she's spent the last few months at my castle. Her name is Shiko. She was named that for a reason. She's beautiful, more so than almost any other girl I've seen." He turned to the other men. "But should any of you encounter her on this journey or the return one, you'll be the same as Allen, or worse."

Allen muttered as he walked to the door, hitting his head against the top as he stalked out.

* * *

Teehee...Allen bashing...sorry, but it was funny! To those Allen fans, it was all in good fun, I don't hate him!

Was that informative enough?

Please tell me in a review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!

Okie dokie, next chapter is up! What will happen, now that Shiko's powers have been revealed? Will someone die?

Find out now!

* * *

When they arrived in Asturia, Shiko waited until night to go out, since there were less people who would see her then. She went to a small house where Van and Merle were waiting with an unsuspecting priest. Moonlight poured through the windows and open door as she entered, the elderly human turning at the soft brushing of her feet against the floor.

"She's so beautiful…" he murmured, before Van stepped in front of him.

"Don't look at her anymore. You're here to marry me and her together, that's all. And don't touch her skin if you know what's good for you."

"As you wish. I'll just do the vows, then. Do you—"

"Allen Schezar," Van supplied.

"—Allen Schezar, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, through wealth and poverty, and through war and peace, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you—"

"—Hitomi Kanzaki," Van interjected again.

The man's eyes widened at the name before he continued. "—Hitomi Kanzaki, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, through wealth and poverty, and through war and peace, as long as you both shall live?"

Shiko looked up at Van, who nodded to her. "I do."

"By the power vested in me by the king himself, I now announce you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Van framed Shiko's face with his hands and kissed her, before they signed the false names on the marriage certificate. He then lifted her, nodding to Merle, who left them so they could have at least one night alone together.

"Shiko, although you're cursed, you're perfect to me. Your pale skin that glows in the moonlight, your hair that sparkles like sunlight on snow, and your eyes like a pair of untainted aquamarines."

Her eyes sparkled like the real thing and her smile glowed in the light of the moons. "Van-sama, you're such a flatterer. I—" She gasped as she felt a rising sensation through her body, then noticed that neither of them was on the ground anymore. "Van-sama? What's happening?"

As they rose higher, so did the pitch of her voice. "Van-sama! You don't know this but I'm deathly afraid of heights!" Her arms tightened around his neck. "VAN-SAMA!"

"Relax, Shiko," Van soothed. "I know what I'm doing. I won't drop you."

It was then that she noticed the large, white wings that spread from his shoulders. Her eyes softened at the sight and she murmured, "You're Draconian. But I never would've guessed."

He smiled and whispered, "Just look at me, don't look at the sky or ground. Then you won't feel as afraid."

Her eyes locked on his, and her breathing calmed and tight grip loosened. "Van-sama…it feels like I'm weightless…"

"Flying is like that. A freedom that not many on this world have. I should land, or we might be seen. I don't need any grief from seeing not just a Draconian, but with a large bout of bad luck, too."

Shiko's eyes fluttered closed and she whispered, "This is a dream I don't want to wake up from…"

"Then don't. Live on in it, with me."

* * *

Kind of a romantic scene, although not my best, I'm sure!

So, how was it?

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!

Whoohoo! Next chapter!

**excitement fades** Okay, that was embarrassing. What will happen in the lives of Merle and Van if Shiko is discovered?

Enjoy!

* * *

When they woke in the morning, Van put a large black cloak over her, giving her a kiss. "Shiko, I have to get back to Merle now. It would be suspicious if I wasn't with her during our honeymoon."

Shiko nodded and asked, "What should I do during the day? Will you be out with Merle?"

"Yes, I will, but don't follow too close, it would look suspicious."

"All right. Though I wish I wasn't so dangerous, so I could walk out in public without cursing everyone who sees my face."

Van held her close one last time before leaving in a rush.

Shiko followed at a distance, watching everything he did.

Van met up with Merle and Allen, the crew of the Crusade mostly off on their own, save Gaddes. Merle almost jumped on Van, licking his cheek furiously.

"Van-sama, I missed you so much!"

Allen patted his shoulder. "Van, you never did say where you went last night."

Van looked up at the knight and answered, "Why would that concern you?"

"You left Merle all alone during your honeymoon. That _isn't_ something married couples do. They stay together _all the time_," Allen stressed, pushing the king closer to his first wife. "Or do you want everyone else to think that you're avoiding her for some…_disgraceful_ reason?"

Merle's ears flattened, tail puffed up and claws extended. She hissed and yelled, "Why would _my_ Van-sama do something shady like _that?!_ How dare you even _suggest_ that he would! I should use your face to sharpen my claws!"

Van cleared his throat as he patted her head. "Allen, what should we do right now, since Merle and I are on our honeymoon?"

"Maybe I should give you two a tour of the countryside on horseback. It is a beautiful time of year."

Merle cried, "Really?! Let's go, Van-sama!"

Van nodded and they took the fastest horses the palace had, racing through the countryside, Allen and Gaddes acting as bodyguards. Halfway through the ride, Gaddes rode up to Allen. "Commander, we have someone following us."

Allen glanced back to see a dark figure running at a fast pace just fifty feet behind them. He watched as it stopped behind a tree, peeking at them. "An assassin or a spy?"

Gaddes shrugged. "I don't know. But for sure, they must be tracking Van and Merle."

"Then let's stop in the next clearing to rest the horses. If you see them, circle around and capture them. If they resist, don't hesitate to use force."

"You got it, Commander."

When Van and Merle stopped, Allen dismounted and looked back again. The dark figure was still watching, he guessed watching for the opportune moment. He sent Gaddes off.

Little did he know that the figure was actually Shiko. She watched Van with new eyes. Ever since their wedding night, her love for him had become immeasurable. She wanted to be with him all the time, yet could not, for fear of someone seeing her face. "Van-sama…if only—"

She yowled as Gaddes grabbed her around the middle. After struggling for a few seconds, she knew that she was caught. Stopping her flailing, she kept her head as low as possible, so that no one would be able to see her face.

"Hey lookee what I caught, Commander."

Van and Merle stared in horror as Gaddes dropped Shiko on the ground. Allen walked up to the cat girl and demanded, "Why are you following us?"

She shook her head, staying silent.

Allen squatted and tore the hood off her head. His eyes widened at the head of white hair and large ears. He reached for her, and Van shouted, "Allen, don't touch her!"

Gaddes paled and brushed his hands off in frantic motions. "It's the ghost cat girl!"

Shiko quivered and ran to Van, hiding behind him. "I'm sorry, Van-sama."

He patted her hair and murmured, "It's not your fault."

Allen drew his sword and demanded, "Why was she following us if she wasn't spying?"

Merle growled and shouted, "She doesn't want to have anyone see her, that's why! She's my and Van-sama's best friend and she knows that if anyone who's heard about her would try and kill her! She's not a spy!"

Van nodded in agreement. "It's true, Allen. If she wanted to be with us, she would have to cover her face and skin completely. Why should she suffer like that? It's better that she hides and only sees us, who are immune to her powers. No one else has ever been, and I know you aren't. One look at her face and you had bad luck for a whole day. Do you believe now?"

Allen stared at the cat girl, amazed. "So she is real? It's not just a legend?"

Merle nodded. "Shiko is real. Her powers are, too. The legends of her weren't just legends, they were stories foretelling what would happen should anyone come in contact with her. A warning to beware."

"Commander, what should we do?" Gaddes asked, cooling down once he knew what was going on.

Allen considered, taking a look at Merle, then Van, then the hiding Shiko. "Van, you trust her not to do things on purpose just for her own amusement?"

Van gave a nod in finality. "Of course I trust her. She's a good person, and would never purposefully hurt another person. That's why she'd gone to such lengths not to have any contact with anyone she knows will be affected by her powers."

"I trust you, then. Keep her safe and away from everyone else."

"Of course, Allen. I would never let one of my closest friends get hurt."

* * *

So, that's how it went. What did you think of this new installment?

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!

I'm sorry everyone, I haven't posted three times because my computer completely crashed! I hope you can forgive me!

Wait! I'll give you presents! Three chapters in a row to make up for it!

Enjoy!

* * *

That night, when Van and Merle retired to the honeymoon suite in the Asturian palace, Merle fell asleep first, but Van waited up a little longer, looking out the window at the Mystic Moon and its child. As he lay down to sleep, he suddenly felt a warmth against his bare back. A pair of slender arms came around his waist and he murmured, "What took you so long, Shiko?"

"I was preoccupied with stargazing. You'd be amazed how many tell stories. I learned about it from my mother."

Van sat up and looked down at his newest wife. "Shiko, you're the moon in my night sky, lighting everything up. Your eyes glitter like the stars, giving me something to live for."

The pale cat girl smiled and whispered, trying not to giggle, "If I am the moon, then you are the sun. Giving me warmth and light to see everything in the world, Van-sama."

He lay back down, this time facing her. "Your softness and fragility compliment my hardness and strength. You complete me, my love."

This time, a giggle came from her. "Van-sama, are you always so poetic?"

He chuckled, holding her close. "Not really. It seems to pour from my mouth when I'm with you like this."

"Words are nothing in comparison to actions, my lord."

"Yes, that's true."

* * *

Okay, a little OOC from Van there, but hey, I'm a hopeless romantic. This will be the closeset I'll ever be again to any citrus.

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!

Okay, chapter number two up!

Enjoy!

* * *

When Van and Merle returned to Fanelia to begin the queen's rule, Merle seemed to not be able get pregnant. But within the month after Shiko was married to the king, she became with child. She gave birth to a boy, who looked like Van except he had a strange luminescence in his mahogany eyes, and he was a cat boy.

Van held him first and looked at his tired wife, who hadn't yet fallen asleep. "I'll call him Folken."

At that, Shiko burst into tears. "I'm so sorry, Van-sama! I've born you a child and I shouldn't have! It's not my place! Please, execute judgment!"

Van winced at the word "execute" and placed the baby boy in a cradle next to the bed, sitting next to his second wife, taking her face in his hands. "Shiko, it's not your fault. I'm ecstatic that you've given me a son. Just like you, he won't be seen by anyone except us. Not even Merle knows that this happened. If Merle continues to be barren, I'll present Folken to Fanelia as my heir, because without an heir, the people won't feel secure."

Shiko shook her head hard. "No! I can't be allowed to stay in the palace any longer! Merle will be so jealous if she finds out that I've given you a son!"

Van snapped, "Shiko! Don't blame yourself! I love you and would never blame you for anything! I won't let you leave me, either! Please don't…leave me…"

His broken voice made her embrace him. "I don't like it when you do this, Van-sama. All right, I'll stay."

* * *

Confused a little? It will be explained in a later chapter, promise!

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!

Chapter number three up!

Enjoy!

* * *

But after a few years, Merle visited Shiko when Van was on an important trip to other countries so that they would form trade routes with Fanelia and its allies.

The usually animated cat girl slumped onto the bed, sighing a deep sigh of frustration and disappointment. "I've been trying for so long, taking every remedy that I could find. Yet still nothing. Shiko, are you having any problems with having kittens with Van-sama?"

The ghostlike cat woman looked out the window, hiding the fact that she was pregnant, _again._ "Merle, maybe you aren't old enough yet. You know for a fact that you have to mature fully before having kittens. Have you shed the juvenile fur on your shoulders, wrists and ankles?"

Merle looked at the spots and felt them. "I'm smooth on all those spots. I think I shed them in the bath about a year ago…"

"Have you gone through your short growth and maturing spurt?"

Checking everywhere, she nodded. "I look more like an adult now, with the smooth skin and figure. And I'm a little taller, too."

"One last thing, and this is the most important one: have your eyes changed color, even in the slightest?"

"What do you mean?" Merle asked.

"Like, say…you woke up and you noticed something was off about your eyes, spots or a ring of a different shade or color in your irises."

Merle thought about that one for a while. "Did your mother tell you this one?"

Shiko nodded and turned her head. "You never noticed, but the outside rings of my irises are now white, sparkling like diamonds. I didn't notice at first, but I was told it was natural. I guess it adds to the mystery of a cat woman's eyes."

Going to Shiko's vanity table and picking up the hand-held mirror on it next to the comb and brush, Merle almost glared at herself for several minutes. Her tail puffed, standing straight up, and she looked away, putting the mirror down. "I don't see any change! No matter how hard I look!"

"I guess your body isn't ready to mature fully, then. You might look like you're an adult, but without the eye change, no kittens."

Merle then stabbed a finger at her friend. "You still haven't answered my question! Have you had troubles with having kittens with Van-sama?"

Shiko looked out the window again, sighing. She contemplated with what she should do: either keep Merle happy by lying, or tell the truth and have the green monster of jealousy come out. But if Merle found out the truth on her own, not only would she be jealous, but angry and hurt as well. "Merle, please don't be angry…"

The pink-haired cat girl jumped on the bed, eyes narrowed. "Just tell me and get it over with."

"But I've already had four litters of kittens with Van-sama since our marriage. And I'm carrying the fifth."

A gasp issued from Merle's mouth. "_Already_? How long have you been matured? Or have you and Van-sama been _busy_?"

"You know as well as I do that we share Van-sama's time equally. Van-sama knows that your barrenness isn't your fault." At Merle's glare, Shiko's ears drooped. "I've been matured ever since a few days before I got married to Van-sama."

"_That long_?! No wonder Van-sama doesn't seem worried about me! Why didn't you tell me that you were having kittens?! How many have you had so far?!"

"Ten."

"TEN?!" Merle shrieked, jumping off the bed and wringing her hands. "How have you managed that in _three years_?! It's impossible to have more than three at a time! Even with four litters, you would've had to have triplets at least once somewhere in there to make up the difference!"

"I did. First I had one, then two, then three…then…four…"

"How?"

"I don't know. Van-sama doesn't seem to mind having so many children, though it's kind of hard to keep track of them all, so he's given them each a bracelet to wear that has their name on it. I didn't want you to react this way, that's why I never told you. I'm sorry if this is causing you grief."

"Shiko, I wanted to know because it isn't right for Van-sama to help you deliver each litter alone!" Merle was smiling now. "I want to see the next litter born! How many do you think there'll be?"

"With my luck, five."

"But, that's impossible…"

"I know. Tell that to my body. It keeps adding one to each litter. After this one, I might have to stop, because then I'll have given Van-sama _fifteen_ kittens."

"Mixed genders, or all one?"

"It's strange, but ever since my first litter, all I've had is females. The first was a boy, of course. Van-sama is proud of him. He's three and is already climbing everywhere in the nursery."

"You have a nursery? Where?"

Shiko looked a little nervous, but shrugged it off. "This way. Prepare to be surprised."

Reaching next to the window, she opened a secret passageway that seemed to be leading down. Merle wrinkled her nose at the smell and asked, "Is the nursery in the dungeon?"

"No, it's just the smell to keep the kittens in the nursery. They don't need to be trying to get out until they're old enough to go out into the world."

Shiko tapped a wood panel on the wall by the stairs and it opened to a warm, sweet-smelling room. Merle's eyes widened at the sight of the ten kittens playing, wrestling, climbing and sleeping. Each one was a different color, though the markings were the same. Just from the sizes of the kittens, she could tell which litter they were from.

Suddenly, a black ball of fur leaped on Shiko's shoulders. Merle almost jumped up a wall in surprise. "Mama, I thought you'd never come see me."

Shiko petted his hair, which was wild like his father's. "This is Folken. Van-sama said that if you don't have any kittens, then he'll present my son as his heir."

"Why aren't any of the others greeting us?"

"You see—"

"Mama!"

The twins ran to her, purring and mewing. At their running, the triplets came over, sniffing and rubbing on her legs. And last, the quadruplets came, ears twitching and licking her skin with their tiny tongues. The mother petted each head briefly, as they curled up around her, happy to see one of their parents. Shiko sat down and let them affiliate themselves with her again.

Folken sniffed Merle and asked, "Are you Mama Merle?"

Merle mouthed the title to her friend, who explained. "Van-sama told the kittens about you and it was difficult to tell them about your relationship with him, so he just called you 'Mama Merle'. It's worked so far."

After spending a while with the kittens, the two went back upstairs. Merle had questions about how each set of kittens had reacted to their mother.

"Shiko, can you tell me why the kittens don't act the same?"

"Oh, you noticed. Folken is the only normal one. The twins are blind, the triplets are deaf, and the quadruplets are mute. That's why they have different reactions. Van-sama found that they all can use their sense of touch, smell and taste just fine, so they all know where food and familiar people are, but we fear that my next litter might have a loss of one of those important senses, or they might not be able to move properly, or something. We're both scared."

Merle hugged her worried friend and whispered, "I'll help you this time. It'll be good practice, and I'll talk to Van-sama when he gets back. When is the next litter due?"

"Within the next two weeks, and Van-sama isn't due back until the end of the month, which is almost two weeks. So he might not be here when I'm going to give birth," Shiko whimpered, lying on her bed and curling into a ball. "What if my powers affect these ones and they die before they're born?"

Merle sighed and petted the stressing cat woman's side. "Don't worry, Shiko. Van-sama wouldn't let something like that to happen. All right? I won't, either."

"All right, I trust you, Merle."

* * *

Long chapter this time, and I'm sorry to Merle fans! I gave her the short end of the stick in this story!

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!

This chapter is a shortie, I'm sorry! And this is the second to last chapter! **starts sobbing**

Enjoy!

* * *

Merle and Shiko spoke often and confided in each other, thus when the time came and Van had not returned, there were no stressful feelings between the two.

The first four kittens were born quickly, but then the worst happened.

Shiko complained of great pain throughout her body, before a burst of blood came from her and a shrill scream escaped her lips, echoing through the palace.

* * *

Ooooh, complications, never good.

I know it wasn't long, but please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own Escaflowne!

Everything has to come to an end, so thus this story has an end, although short.

Enjoy...

* * *

Van arrived just moments after and several servants came running to him.

"Van-sama, we fear something horrible has happened to Merle-sama."

"There was a scream from the queen's chambers—"

"When we went to check, no one was there—"

Van didn't have to listen anymore. "Shiko…"

The servants followed him as he rushed to Merle's room and opened a secret passage, but were unable to follow, since he closed it right behind him. Van descended the stairs to Shiko's room and cried, "Shiko!"

Merle opened the door to him and looked frantic. "Van-sama! I don't know what to do! Shiko is bleeding and it won't stop!"

Van ran into the room and saw his second wife and five newborn kittens, all covered in blood. He sat next to her and took her hand. "Shiko, please, don't die on me."

Her eyes locked on his and she whispered, "Please, forgive me…"

* * *

Cliffie as an ending, but I've seen worse. What happens is up to you!

For the final time...

Please review!


End file.
